


Fatherly Affection

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Category: Disgaea (Games), Disgaea: Hour of Darkness, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Child Abandonment, Christo is Lamington, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Headcanon, Original Character(s), Pit is mentioned, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: Michael was preparing for his practice battle with Pit. He doesn't appreciate being visited by a father who abandoned him in his youth.
Relationships: Raminton | Lamington/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947220
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Fatherly Affection

**Author's Note:**

> For October 2020 Writing Prompt with the word being "Feathers". For the longest time, Michael has had a father with no name attached to him. I never was able to have a good reason for him to be the most powerful angel beating even Pit who is a God Slayer. Thanks to Disgaea 5 coming out, I do have a good father for Michael now in the name of Christo.
> 
> In an older fic, it's implied that Lamington had no choice to abandon his wife and Michael so don't think he would willingly do it (but its probably why he gets along with Laharl's dad).

Skyworld had many powerful angels. When asked who is the strongest angel, no one had to think twice before mentioning the leader of the archangels Michael. To those who weren't aware, Michael was an enigma amongst angels. While powerful angels like Pit and Valerie were well known and had a terrifying reputation in the Underworld, Michael stands as being the stronger of the three. Pit may have been the captain directly under the Goddess herself and Valerie may have been the judge of heaven, but Michael was simply the most powerful angel no one would want to fight.

Michael's personality contradicted his status as heaven's strongest angel. He was shy, easily bullied and broke down in tears at the drop of a hat (his top hat). When push comes to shove, Michael has shown to be able to wield three weapons at once. This was unheard of in Skyworld where angels focused on learning one or two weapons to use depending on the situation. Michael had a sword, a spear and a gun. The grip of the sword was often held in his mouth. One would need intense concentration in order to keep the sword from falling out and accidentally impaling yourself.

The most surprising thing was that Michael had no magic inside of him whatsoever. When enemies attempt to zap the angelic life force out of angels due to their overdependence on magic, they would be horrified that Michael is the sole angel that has no magic. His uniqueness comes from being protected by "magic" known as karma. Karma is not something that can be stolen or used against Michael. It protects Michael from anything horrible happening to him without anyone realizing it. Perhaps that is why Michael was the most dangerous of them all. You could prepare to fight Michael in combat but if something doesn't go your way despite your preparation, Michael's good luck had kicked in to guarantee your loss.

Michael may have been the most dangerous angel around but he was still one of the kindest. It was difficult to get on his bad side. If someone were to slight him, the other archangels would take offense for him. Michael often scolded Ariel and Rafael acting in bad faith, but he never got them to stop their overprotective behavior. Even Gabriel had been subjected to protecting Michael's honor on occasion. If all three archangels stood up for him, there was no one in the universe that could anger him.

Except for one individual. That individual was his father. The man who had abandoned him and his mother at birth and subjected them both through the dark times of Skyworld. The father who had one of the highest positions in Skyworld and let the injustice unfold in front of him. That alone was something that Michael could not forgive. Even if his father wasn't the abusive archangel that had caused the problems in the first place, Michael could not forgive him.

His father just happened to approach him on a day where he promised he would do a practice match with Pit. The serene mood he had all but vanished the moment he saw grey hair and large angel wings approach him.

"Michael…"

"Leave me alone Seraph Lamington."

To the normal angel, Lamington was an angel to inspire to. Michael was one of those angels who wanted to be like the seraph. Once he learned that Lamington was his father, he found himself without someone to admire.

"Michael, there is no need for you to speak like that. We are alone," Lamington says calmly. "Did you get my message to come over to Celestia?"

"No," the archangel answered truthfully. If Lamington sent him mail, there was a chance that either Ariel or Rafael threw it out. Both of them made sure that Michael never got involved with people that had hurt him. Overprotective as it was, Michael didn't mind that they got rid of mail from his father. "Today is not a good day. I have a practice match with Pit today."

"I see…" Lamington mumbles. "Will you be using your sword or your spear today?"

"Why do you care?" Michael asked in an annoyed tone. "A practice battle is a practice battle."

"Knowing Pit, I expect you to triple wield like your mother."

Bringing up Michael's mother was a good way to get on his bad side. Instead of snapping like any normal person would, Michael turned his attention away from his father.

"I am self-taught. No zanks to you."

The archangel wanted Lamington to get frustrated with him and leave him alone. He didn't.

"Michael, your wings need preening."

Michael's eyes widened. He glared at his father and tried to get away. He didn't get far because he tripped over his own foot. Lamington didn't have to do anything for that.

"Uhh…" Michael whined.

"The only way for Pit to beat you is if you trip like that," Lamington told his son with a small smile to his face. "Your wings have nothing to do with your balance, but it doesn't look good for you to walk around without cleaning them. Your small wing especially."

The three strongest angels all had something in common. They had some sort of disability or birth-defect that hindered them in combat. Pit couldn't fly without having the Wings of Icarus equipped, a white feather that allowed him to hover or needed the assistance of the Goddess of Light. Valerie lost an eye in battle with a demon. His psychic powers were cut in half as a result of that encounter. For Michael, he was born with four wings but one of them was smaller than the other three. That wing made flying harder for him and sometimes affected his balance.

"Here, let me clean that wing for you."

Lamington closed the distance between them rather quickly. Michael flinched feeling his father's soft hand on his wing. He slapped said hand away.

"Please don't…" Michael muttered. "I don't want you touching me."

"...Then will you ask Ariel to assist you?"

"No...I can do it myself. Not now though. Pit would rather have me come sooner than wait. I'll just get dirty anyway."

"If you're in top condition, Pit won't lay a finger on you."

Lamington had confidence in the captain of the royal bodyguards. He also had faith in his son. Michael just found it hard to believe.

"...I will be watching you from the sidelines," Lamington said as Michael got back on his feet without the help of his father.

"Please don't. Dat will make me nervous."

Lamington continued to smile gently at his son who did not return the affection. Michael forced himself to walk away from his father without looking back. A father who failed him and was never there for him was something he couldn't stand. A father that was trying to make up for loss time though.

 _Creepy._ Michael thought darkly to himself as he spread his wings and flew toward the training grounds where Pit awaited.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes!
> 
> 1\. Michael is a kind-hearted soul who doesn't feel angry toward anyone with a few exceptions such as the former evil archangel Kensei. As shown in the fic, finding out very later on who his real father is when Michael is an adult and Christo is grandpa's age wouldn't blend well for him.
> 
> 2\. The description of triple wielding is identical to Zoro's fighting style in One Piece. Because it's impossible to pull a trigger with a gun and a spear is too long to be used effectively, Michael often puts his sword in his mouth. Unlike Zoro, he can't talk when doing this. Despite Michael being known for triple wielding, he mainly uses his spear in combat of all three weapons (because a gun has a high rate of killing which is something Michael is against and his sword doesn't have the reach he wants).
> 
> 3\. Michael's magic is "karma". This magic is actually a blessing from the Golden Land from Prism. It protects Michael without him knowing it. A situation that could go bad for Michael always ends up good. As a result of this karma, he has no magic so Michael has to rely on his physical prowess to be able to do any sort of damage. However, Michael is also a pacifist in nature so it's always the other archangels that kill for him. The karma is intentionally OP and a reason why Michael will never be allowed to solo everything in a story due to eliminating all threats. That's why he's not even the sole focus in To Catch an Angel despite being the lead angel. Rafael takes advantage of his kindness.
> 
> 4\. This fic is connected to another Fictober fic only from Pit's side of things. I'll get to that fic this month.


End file.
